


A Prince and a Valentine

by Momokitty



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cameo by Cor, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momokitty/pseuds/Momokitty
Summary: Valentine's Day, a day of love to be with your beloved...or so you thought.NoctisxFemale Reader





	A Prince and a Valentine

You were being escorted to the Citadel by none other than Marshal Leonis.  Why? Because your boyfriend, who happens to be the prince of Lucis, decided to do something fancy for Valentine’s day. He wanted the day to be special and well, it was definitely that. Let us backtrack to the beginning.

 

Your boyfriend, the prince of Lucis, called you before you could begin your work day. To even hear from him during the AM hours was an astonishing. He asked you to have breakfast with him at his place. Luckily, you lived two floors below him, so you obliged him. You gathered your work clothes you did a shortened version of your morning ritual. Within 20 minutes you were ringing his doorbell.

 

Noctis poured the orange juice and looked at the perfect table setting. With a lot, more like all, help from Ignis the table looked festive. He walked to the door when he heard his bell. Feeling a bit nervous he wiped the powder sugar from his hands and opened the door. He revealed a charming yet nervous smile when he laid eyes on you. Even in your adorable pajamas you were still the most beautiful girl in all of Eos. He took your hand and pecked your cheek.

 

“Morning, I missed you last night.”

 

“I know. I was beat after work. I didn’t want to snore in your ear.”

 

“What?? You don’t snore...every night.”

 

You playfully hit his shoulder then hugged him again. He could be really cute when he wanted to.

 

“So, what made the Prince of Lucis leave his super comfortable bed and call? You’re not hurt are you? Is it another chocobo butt emergency??”

 

You examined his dark locks looking for anything like the last fiasco. He blushed a bit and shook his head.

 

“No! I just...a guy can’t make breakfast for his Valentine?”

 

You made a face then looked into his eyes. He was serious about this! You smiled wide and pecked his cheek. How sweet of him! He pulled away and kissed your lips. With an awkward smile he led you to his table. The cutest breakfast was waiting for you.

 

“Aww! You’re the sweetest prince I know! Thank you for this!”

 

With a kiss to his lips you took a seat after placing your bag down. The pair of you ate the food Ignis prepared beforehand. The prince looked at your plate and went in to steal some of your food. You used your fork as moderately deadly weapon and stabbed your boyfriend’s hand.

 

“Ow! What was that for??”

 

"I am shy and delicate. A sensitive flower. I used to bite other kids until I was twelve."

 

The prince quirked a brow then nodded. He finished his last serving and looked over to you.

 

“It all makes sense to me now. You’re not gonna bite me again are you? I mean...it was kinda hot.”

 

You rolled your eyes and grabbed your bag. You kissed his cheek and used his bathroom to get ready for work. You were grateful the small bag had all you needed. Once you emerged you found Noctis wrapped in a blanket on his couch. Yes, he is back to his natural habitat. You walked over and kissed what was exposed of his head. His eyes resembled slivers as he sluggishly pulled out one arm and pointed to the counter.

 

“Have a good day…”  
  
“Thanks, I will.”

You looked in the direction of where he was pointing and walked over. You grabbed a golden envelope and opened it. Inside was an invitation for a valentine dinner with the Prince of Lucis.  

 

A night of dinner and romance made you smile. To be the human version of a cat he was quite romantic. You giggled and hugged your blanket burrito boyfriend one more time.

 

“Noct!! Of course I will!! AH! I’m so excited! How can I go to work and concentrate?!”

 

“...ah...just try. I’ll see you at dinner?”

 

The poor guy was half sleep and delirious. He moved to sit up and kissed your cheek.

 

“You’re so cute! Bye, Baby! Yay!”

 

You nearly skipped out his apartment and onward to your job. All day long you thought of your boyfriend and your coming evening with him. Candle light dinner and kisses...oh so many kisses! You were teased as you continued to gush and squeal about the boy you loved.

 

The evening was finally here and you readied yourself with an elegant outfit. Your dress was the perfect mix of flirty, beauty and grace. It was sure to **_Noct_ ** a certain someone on his butt. Since your work was only a block from the exclusive restaurant you agreed to meet Noctis there.

 

Noctis was nervous about his night with you. He called ahead to check for the arrangements for the third time that day. His suit was perfectly pressed thanks to Ignis and his connections. The strategist did look a bit frazzled when he returned, but that was not a concern now. Noctis made a mental note to ask Ignis was he looked like a ruffled chocobo. One last sigh and he was out the door. He met you with a bit of a smile despite his butterflies in his entire being.

 

“Hey...wow. You look gorgeous! Can I keep you to myself?”

 

“You will later tonight. For now, let’s eat. I’ve always seen this place packed out and busy no matter what time I go by.”

 

“Oh, I had to call in a few favors but it’s worth it. The waiting list is 3 months long.”

 

“Wow! It really does count to be Lucian royalty.”

 

“It’s fun _some_ of the time. I would kill just to be a nobody.”

 

“Huh? Aww, don’t say that.”

 

“You’re about to see why…”

 

With an exasperated sigh he walked through the door with his hand on your hip. The staff and patrons all stood and bowed in his presence. Prince Noctis was not the most elegant so he rolled his eyes before giving a nod to everyone.

 

“Please, I’m just here to eat like the rest of you. Thank you.”

 

With that he was led to his semi-private table. You watched as everyone kept eyes on him. Yes, he was handsome but this staring was not what you could have predicted. The whispers about him were a buzz throughout the place.

“If you ignore it long enough they stop talking about you.”

 

A piece of princely advice from him. You nodded and looked to your menu. Some things were better left unsaid. As the night went on you noticed all the whispers died down and the attention was elsewhere. You were relieved about that. Noctis noticed your relaxed state and reached over to take your hand in his. You smiled and gave him your full attention.

 

“This place is magnificent, Noctis. Thank you, I’ll cherish this night. “

 

“I’m glad you like this. I--what’s going on?!”

 

Before your romantic words could flow he was out the door. You tried to follow him but your view was obscured bit the window decorations and a pillar. You knew he would return so you waited. You continued to wait and held off dinner until your prince returned. Sadly, he did not. You looked at the time and decided to leave. Only one thing wrong with that notion, no money to pay for what you have already eaten. Like the forgetful sleepy prince he is he forgot to give his credit card as he was making this fantastic arrangement. Did you know that? No, and did he remember? No again.

As you wiped your tears you picked up your purse and walked over to coat check. Before you could don it the manager was in your face. A tall prissy man with a moustache that screamed evil genius.

 

“Excuse me, but you have not settled your bill.”

 

“Fine, how much is it? Stupid EX-boyfriend…! I can’t believe him!”

 

In your angry muttering the man presented an elegant piece of paper with a total bill number from Ifrit. You squinted then raised your eyebrows.

 

“I can’t afford this! One of your salads is more than my rent! No, I’m not paying that!”

 

“Oh, a dine and dasher. I should have known. What did you do to get the prince to have dinner with you? Even the most resourceful call girls have  _ something _ in their wallets. Now, you may pay or--”

 

As he was peaking you grabbed the coat girl’s drink and tossed it into the evil moustache’s face...or so you thought you could. He dodged the liquid like a champ. You growled and made an effort to leave again. This time you were stopped by Cor Leonis. Yes, you just doused Marshal Leonis and he was mad. Suede suits are not cheap. You looked at him and notice his face was red. He was so angry you could, most likely, fry an egg on his head.

“What is the meaning of this?”

The Marshal’s voice was low and very intimidating. The snitch of an evil mustache told him of your dining and dashing attempt. You sighed as he grabbed your arm and dragged you out of the restaurant. He looked to his beautiful curvy lady of a date and spoke to her before he left. More tears flowed down your cheeks the more you thought about this night. 

 

The night comes full circle. The Marshal led you to the Citadel and on your way to a jail cell. You grabbed your phone and texted Noctis. 

{To Prince of my Heart}   
_ HELP ME! The Marshal is taking me to jail!! _

“I will ask you to hand over your phone. You can’t have that where you are going.”

“Marshal, I’m so sorry! You see I was--”

One of his large hands raised and stopped your babbling. You watched his as his lips turned into a frown. His jaw clenched as he listened.

“Yes, understood.”

He hung up and took you away from the direction you were once headed. He glared at you and walked the silent dark halls. Is this the part where the hero snaps and kills everyone in the Citadel? After a long trek he walked to a lavishly decorated door. He opened it and bowed. You watched with a skeptical look until Noctis called your name. You looked into the room for him.

“Noctis? Where are you?”

“In here. Come in the room!”

You looked to Cor then walked into the room. On the other side of it was a dinner fit for any member of Lucian royalty. Meats, meats and a few veggies sprinkled in just for good measure. You looked at Noctis from across the table and part of you wanted to punch him. 

“Noctis Lucis Caelum! You leave me at the  **expensive** without a way to pay for things, then you have me arrested by the freakin immortal so I can’t get away!?”

“Ok, ok! I deserve full name, but I ran out there because some guy was towing my car! Hey, I knew I could count on Cor getting you here so it still worked out!”

You walked over and went in for a hug. Before you could complete it you grabbed his ear and sneered.

“Don’t you  **_EVER_ ** do that to me again!”

“AH! OWOWOW! OK! OK! I won’t! Remember…”

He wiggled out of your grasped and went around you to hold your waist from behind. 

“I asked you out when I thought you would say no. I mean you could say that I got us into this, but you didn't exactly stop it from happening either"

“Why would I stop a handsome guy for asking me out? I liked you before we got together.”

“Then can we have a great dinner together? My dad made a few calls and got us this food.”

“Alright...you better be lucky I love you so much.”

Noctis froze turned your body to face him. This was the first time one of yo said the L word. He kissed your lips and smiled at you.

“Happy Valentine’s, Babe. I love you too.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this! Kudos and comments if you will c:


End file.
